Second Child
by thirty30
Summary: ini bercerita tentang Sakura, Ino, Temari, Karui yang merasa Iri dengan Hinata dan putrinya yang manis. karena setiap melihat Himawari, selalu ada perasaan yang berbeda di hati para kunoichi ini, perasaan untuk segera memiliki. Memiliki anak kedua. Sasusaku/Naruhina/Saino/Shikatema/ChouKarui. Badsummary
ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku, jadi maaf kalu banyak yang typo dan ceritanya kurang menarik. selamat membaca :)

 **Second Child**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Sumarry : menceritakan tentang Sakura, Ino, Temari, Karui yang merasa Iri dengan Hinata dan putrinya yang manis. karena setiap melihat Himawari, selalu ada perasaan yang berbeda di hati para kunoichi ini, perasaan untuk segera memiliki. Memiliki anak kedua.

Setelah peristiwa momoshiki beberapa bulan yang lalu, kondisi konoha sudah kembali stabil, gedung arena tarung ujian chunin yang sempat hancurpun sekarang telah selesai dibangun. Warga konoha yang sempat dilanda rasa kawatir pun sekarang sudah tampak biasa dan ceria. Hanya para shinobilah yang masih terus berjaga-jaga untuk keamanan desa konoha. Tapi lain halnya dengan keempat kunoichi yang terlihat santai menikmati teh pagi mereka disebuah café diantara jejeran toko.

Keempat kunoichi tersebut adalah sakura, ino, temari dan karui. Mereka berempat sedang menunggu kunoichi lainnya yang merupakan istri dari hokage ketujuh, yang tak lain adalah hinata. Hari ini, para kunoichi itu ingin belanja bersama untuk persiapan festival musim semi yang akan datang. Acara minum pagi mereka sesekali terganggu dengan para warga yang mengagumi mereka. Baru sekitar sejam mereka disana, sudah ada beberapa kali ibu dan anaknya yg masih balita meminta foto bersama dengan sakura. para ibu dan anak itu kagum dengan kepedulian sakura di klinik anak. Begitu juga dengan ino, bebrapakali gadis remaja menghampirinya hanya sekedar bertanya tips kecantikan. Temari juga mendapatkan surat cinta dari para remaja lelaki yang kagum padanya. Sedangkan Karui beberapakali dihampiri ibu2 yang ingin bertanya resep makanan, wajar saja baginya yang mengharuskan mempunyai kemampuan mengolah makanan mengingat suami dan anaknya yang hobby makan.

"maaf, membuat kalian menunggu lama" Hinata yang baru datang bersama putrinya Himawari.

"ahh, tidak apa Hinata. Ayo sini duduk, Hima-chan juga" balas sakura sambil mempersilahkan mereka berdua duduk. Sedangkan Karui memanggil pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan Hinata n Himawari.

"Okaa-chan apakah Hima boleh bermain disana?" Himawari menunjuk lokasi bermain anak yang memang disediakan di sudut café itu. Matanya langsung berbinar bahagia setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Hinata. "Bersikaplah menjadi anak yang manis saat bermain ne" setelah mendengar pesan Hinata, Himawari lansung berlari dengan riang kearena bermain meninggalkan para kunoichi dewasa itu.

"Aaaa, lihat itu Himawari merupakan gadis yang penurut dan bersikap sangat manis" puji Ino, yang dari tadi memperhatikan Himawari. Semua yang ada di meja itu mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan ino. "apakah kalu inojin itu perempuan, dia akan penurut dan semanis itu?" lanjutnya lagi

Sakura terkikik mendengar pertanyaan ino. " asal kau tau saja ino, tidak semua anak perempuan dapat bersikap sangat menggemaskan seperti itu. Contohnya Sarada-chan ku" yang langsung disetujui oleh karui. Ino yang merasa ucapan sakura ada benarnya langsung menghentikan khayalannya tentang inojin yang berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Haaahhhh.." Temari membuang nafas dengan kasar, seolah melepaskan beban dihatinya. Kontan saja mereka yang tadinya memperhatikan Himawari bermain menoleh kearahnya.

"Temari-san, kenapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"ahh tidak. Aku hanya kepikiran bagaimana rasanya bila aku memiliki seorang putri" temari kemudian meminum tehnya.

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau coba, minta saja shikamaru-san untuk memberikanmu seorang putri?" saran Karui, kontan membuat temari yang sedang minum tersedak dan menyemprotkan tehnya kearah sakura yang kebetulan duduk di depannya.

"Yakkk..!" keluh sakura kesal, sambil segera mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan noda teh di bajunya. Sedangkan hinata dan ino tertawa melihatnya.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja," sesal Temari. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke Karui " apakah kau gila, menyarankan aku untuk meminta anak dari si pemalas itu?"

"dia kan suamimu jadi wajar saja kalau kau memintanya, kecuali suamimu itu tidak mampu lagi" Temari yang kesal suaminya dikatai mandul langsung emosi dan ingin menghempaskan Karui dengan kipasnya, yang untungnya langsung ditahan Ino.

"suamiku tidak mandul! Dia hanya terlalu malas untuk punya anak lagi, menurutnya punya anak lagi itu sangat merepotkan" mendengar penjelasan Temari mereka langsung teringat kejadian dulu saat Shikadai putra pasangan Shikatema lahir, shikamaru terlihat sangat lega bahwa bayinya laki-laki dan terus terang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau kerepotan lagi karena klan Nara sudah ada yang meneruskan. Itu tandanya dia tidak mau punya anak lagi yg akan membuatnya kerepotan mengurusi istrinya yang hamil.

"lagipula aku ragu seandainya aku hamil lagi dan punya anak. Bagaimana kalau bayinya laki-laki dan sifatnya sama seperti ayah dan kakaknya yang pemalas itu? Huhhh! Aku bisa stress."

Kemudian Ino menggoda temari apakah itu maksudnya dia berkeinginan mempunyai anak dari lelaki lain. "Ino, kau sendiri tahu shikamaru itu seperti apakan? Kalau aku bukan seorang putri yang terhormat dari Suna sudah lama aku akan mencampakan kedua pemalas itu dan mencari yang lain" Mereka semua tertawa mendengar ucapan temari.

"hemm, terus bagaiman dengan Ino-san, apakah tidak berkeinginan untuk menambah anak seorang putrid dari Sai-san?" Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan Ino mencoba bertanya.

"sebenarnya aku juga kepikiran, tapi sepertinya bakalan susah untuk mewujudkannya" suaranya terdengar ragu ditelinga Sakura.

"Heh Ino, kenapa kau terdengar ragu begitu?"

"Kaukan tahu sendirikan Sai itu seperti apa? Suamiku itu terlalu kaku. Bukankah aku pernah bercerita bagaimana aku harus memaksa Sai untuk melakukan sex selama berkali-kali tanpa kondom supaya aku bisa hamil. Eh setelah jadi, Inojin malah selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti Sai dan membuatku sangat kesal." Mereka semua langsung merah padam mendengar ino yg berbicara vulgar dengan suara keras apalagi di depan umum.

Ino memandang Sakura, Hinata dan Karui dengan tatapan iri "Kalian bertiga sangat beruntung mempunyai anak perempuan, pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa mendandani mereka seperti putri."

"Kau ini, selalu saja iri padaku. Dengar ya Ino pig, walaupun Sara-chan itu perempuan dia akan langsung kesal bila ku dandani." Sakura teringat saat acara tahun baru yang lalu Sarada marah padanya karena ia memberikan pakaian-pakaian yang lucu.

"Ya, tapi Ino kau ada benarnya. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki Sarada sebagai putriku. Walaupun sifatnya sangat mirip seperti seperti Sasuke yang tsundere tapi itu membuatnya menjadi menggemaskan. Bukankah sifatnya yang malu-malu mau itu sangat manis? Jadi aku merasa hanya ada Sara-chan saja itu sudah cukup membuatku senang."

"Hey Sakura, tapi bukannya dahulu Sasuke berkeinginan untuk mengembalikan klan Uchiha? Itu tandanya kau tetap harus melahirkan anak laki-laki untuk garis keturunan Uchiha."

"Kau benar Temari, Sakura memang harus melahirkan anak laki-laki yang banyak untuk Uchiha. Kalau tidak Sasuke akan mencari wanita lain untuk melahirkan keturunannya" Ino mulai menggoda Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak pernah membahas tentang hal itu kepadaku"

"Itu karena Sasuke bisa saja sudah memiliki banyak sekali anak laki-laki dari perempuan lain di luar sana tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Dia kan pergi misi panjang bertahun-tahun"

Sakura yang di goda oleh Ino menjadi panik. Kalau bukan diingatkan oleh Temari tadi dia bisa saja ia lupa tentang impian suaminya itu untuk mengembalikan klan Uchiha. Tapi memang setelah kelahiran putri mereka Sarada, Sasuke memang sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan tentang keturunan lagi dan itu membuatnya menjadi lupa.

"Aku rasa tidak seperti itu, " Melihat reaksi Sakura yang panik Hinata segera menanggapi untuk menenagkannya " Sasuke-san pasti sangat sibuk sehingga tidak sempat memikirkannya juga. Bukankah setelah Sara-chan lahir ia langsung diberi missi yang sangat sulit ke dimensi lain? Jadi itu tidak mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung saja padanya Sakura, lagi pula misi Uchiha-san telah selesai. Jadi menurutku ini waktu yang baik untuk mencoba menambah momongan." Saran dari Karui ini membuat sakura jdi bingung, pasalnya setelah beberapa bulan semenjak sasuke kembali, pria itu tidak pernah menyingung untuk menambah momongan lagi padanya.

"Sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu aku dan Chouji juga mencoba memprogram menambah anak," aku Karui yang membuat yang lainnya menjadi kaget.

"tapi mungkin bukan rejeki kami, sampai saat ini aku belum juga hamil kembali." Hinata langsung mengusap lengan Karui untuk memberikannya semangat.

"aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Choucho juga tidak setuju tentang rencana memberikannya adik. Gadisku itu bersikeras meyakinkan kalau seandainya dia punya adik, itu akan mengurangi jatah makanannya dan ayahnya" kemudian Karui mulai tersenyum karena teringat putrinya yang mendadak menjadi sangat manja dan penurut.

"Anak itu benar-benar mirip chouji, anak dan ayah yang dipikirannya hanya ada makanan saja." Keluh Ino membuat Karui dan yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

"aneh sekali, kenapa semua anak kita mewarisi sifat dari ayahnya. Padahal kita para ibu yang mengandung mereka dan kesakitan melahirkan" perkataan Ino itu langsung membuat para ibu lainnya mengangguk setuju, tak terkecuali Hinata. "Ino-chan benar, bahkan Boruto-kun juga seperti itu"

"tentu saja, terlebih si Boruto itu! Hinata, bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi dua naruto dirumahmu?" Ino langsung membayangkan Boruto yang tingkahnya sangat mirip Naruto saat masih di akademi dulu yang selalu saja bikin masalah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya, "kau benar-benar sabar Hinata, aku salut padamu."

"Kau benar Pig, bahkan Sasuke-kun juga berpikiran yang sama ketika melihat Boruto. Dia merasa Boruto itu sebagai fotocopy Naruto" Sakura menambahi.

"sudahlah Ino, Sakura, bukankah Naruto yang sekarang terlihat sangat dewasa? Ia sudah berubah menjadi seorang Hokage yang bijaksana" Temari menaggapi perkataan kedua temannya itu, " begitu juga Boruto, sepertinya dia mulai berubah semenjak peristiwa momoshiki kemarin."

"Temari-san benar, mereka berdua sudah berubah. Lagi pula Hinata-san tidak merasa terganggu, dan juga ia memiliki Himawari sebagai penghibur. Bukankah begitu Hinata-san?" Hinata langsung tersenyum lebar sambil menganguk tanda setuju atas perkataan Karui tersebut.

"sekarang aku benar-benar iri denganmu Hinata. Kau begitu diberkahi dengan kelahiran Himawari yang mewarisi sifat manismu itu. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bila gadis semanis itu akan bertingkah konyol seperti naruto dulu" Sakura langsung menganguk setuju dengan pernyataan Ino itu.

Kemudian pandangan para kunoichi itu kembali beralih ke arah Himawari yang sedang bermain dengan anak sepantarannya. Temari begitu memperhatikan Himawari dengan pandangan damba.

"AH, aku tahu!" terika Ino kemudian yang mengembalikan atensi para ibu-ibu muda itu. "mungkin ini hanya teoriku saja, tapi aku rasa ini bisa meningkatkan harapanku untuk punya anak manis dan penurut tidak se-"

"sudah tidak perlu banyak bicara, jelaskan saja apa teorimu itu?" potong Temari cepat.

"Dasar kau ini! Dengarkan, setelah melihat Hima-chan aku kepikiran untuk membadingkannya dengan Boruto. Aku merasa gen Naruto sangat kuat di Boruto, sedangkan gen Hinata yang lebih dominan di Himawari. Itu tandanya pada anak pertama gen ayah akan lebih mendominasi sedangkan pada anak kedua gen ibulah yang akan lebih mendominasi."

"Ino, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan," keluh Sakura.

"kau itu bodoh atau bagaiman sih Sakura? masa begitu saj akau tidak paham!"

"itu karena kau yang menjelaskannya terlalu berbelit, Pig!"

"maksudku adalah, jika aku hamil lagi kemungkinan besar anak keduaku akan mewarisi gen dan sifatku. Karena Sai telah mewariskan gennya kepada Inojinku, Jadi peluangku mempunyai anak manis dan penurut akan semakin lebar di anak kedua"

"seandainya teori itu benarpun sepertinyaitu akan mustahil selama ibunya itu kau Ino. Kemungkinan kau mendapatkan anak yang manis juga hampir tidak ada karena Kau juga memiliki sifat yg menyebalkan, pig!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau dari tadi mengataiku?! Awas saja kau Sakura akan ku bikin jidatmu itu semakin lebar,"

Kedua kunoichi itu akhirnya memulai berdebat, sementara yang lain hanya cekikikan melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Ino dan Sakura yang sudah lama tidak mereka saksikan. Namun diantara mereka diam-diam Temari mencatat teori Ino tersebut didalam hatinya.

Himawari yang sudah selesai bermainpun akhirnya menghampiri mereka, "Kaa-chan, apakah kita tidak jadi membeli kimono yang cantik?"

Para Kunoichi itu pun akhirnya tersadar akan tujuan mereka berkumpul hari ini. " Ya ampun, sudah siang begini!" teriak sakura yang melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding café itu sudah mendekati jam makan siang.

"ayo cepat kita pergi belanja, aku tidak mau nanti Chouji dan Choucho memarahiku karena pulang terlalu sore sehingga tidak sempat memasakan mereka makan malam," Karui segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka, yang kebetulan memang gilirannya untuk membayar.

Setelah membayar Karui langsung menuju teman-temannya yang telah menunggu diluar café tersebut. Dengan riang dan obrolan-obrolan kecil para kunoichi itu berjalan menuju pasar dan toko-toko yang menyediakan keperluan musim semi.

Kalau saja Himawari tidak menyadarkan mereka, mungkin saat ini para ibu muda itu masih asik membicarakan tentang harapan mereka tentang keinginan memiliki anak kedua sampai sore.

 **Owari**


End file.
